1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and apparatuses for attenuating noise in seismic data. Particularly, various embodiments of the present invention provide pre-inversion noise attenuation of seismic data corresponding to multiple source and receiver seismic systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple source and receiver seismic systems, often referred to in the art as high fidelity vibratory source (HFVS) systems, can be utilized to generate seismic surveys of subterranean regions of the earth to facilitate in the recovery of hydrocarbon resources. Multiple source and receiver seismic systems simultaneously generate a plurality of vibrations which, after reflecting or refracting from subterranean features, are measured by a plurality of receivers. Utilizing the receiver measurements and measurements made at the vibrating sources, a matrix inversion is performed to separate the signals for each source-receiver path. Prior art systems attempt to correct for various noise that may be present in the measurements by employing noise attenuation functions after the matrix inversion and signal separation. Unfortunately, such post-inversion noise attenuation of seismic data is often unable to properly compensate for measured noise.